The Train Station
by Shrimply-irresistible
Summary: This is an EdxWin oneshot, Ed has been gone for two years. Will Winry remember him?


**Disclaimers and Warnings:** _My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed!!!_ _This is a oneshot for EdxWin. Ed has been gone for two years, this takes place after the movie. This is written as if Al did not go with Ed to Germany._

* * *

The Train Station

There was a knock at Winry's door.

"Come in." She said. Winry had been working on an automail project for weeks. It usually didn't take her this long, but she had her mind on something else, Edward. Winry wiped her eyes, she had been crying. The door opened and Alphonse stepped in. It was around 9:30 at night.

"Hey, Winry. An old friend of mine just called and he wants me to meet him at the train station, up the road. He is coming in town right now. Would you like to come? It would be good for you to get out of the house." Winry nodded,

"Let me get my coat." Al smiled; Winry had no clue who was coming. They had it all planned out. _Winry will be so happy_. Al thought.

The air was brisk as the two walked down the road. Pinako had passed away not to long ago, and Al lived with Winry to keep her going. It seemed that as the years passed Winry got even more secluded. She would spend long hours up in her room, not even coming out for food. They reached the platform and it seemed that the only light was coming from the moon. The truth was that the train had already come and gone and Al's 'friend' was already there in the shadows. Winry and Al took a seat on the bench and waited for about two minutes.

"Winry, do you mind going over to the train schedule and looking up when the trains run. I want to make sure we aren't too late." Winry smiled, Al was so careful about the time. She nodded and got up to go to the schedule hanging on the moonlit wall. Al's 'friend' emerged from his hiding place and sat where Winry had. Al gave his 'friend' a hug, but didn't say anything. Winry walked back over.

"Al, why did you take my seat?"

"Someone needed a seat so I slid over. You can sit on my lap." Al was good at throwing his voice that was how he won hide and seek when they were younger. Winry sat down on Al's 'friend's' lap. He put his arms around her waist, and she squirmed in his grasp.

"What are you doing, Al?" Winry asked turning in the 'friend's' lap.

"I'm not doing anything, Winry." Winry realized that the person's lap was not Alphonse's. She jumped up with surprise.

"Who are you?" The moonlight struck his face in an odd way.

"Take a guess." He said in a familiar voice.

"I don't know you."

"It's me."

"What?" Winry was confused. The person sitting in front of her had pale blond hair, pulled up in a ponytail. He had dull yellow eyes that seemed to shine in the moon light. He didn't look a day over nineteen, about her age.

"Edward Elric." Ed said.

"No, you can't be him. He's gone, I'm waiting for him, but he's not coming back." Winry shook her head, and tried to hold back the tears.

"But, I am back." Ed said soothingly.

"No, you're not him."

"Winry, I am him."

"It's impossible."

"Winry, I am Ed-"

"Edward!" Winry was shocked that she said the name 'Edward' when this clearly wasn't him. "Prove it then!" Ed looked at Al and shrugged.

"How can I convince her, Al?"

"You got shorter, Brother!" Al said grinning from ear to ear. This would convince Winry.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU CALL ME SHORT! I'M OLDER; I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SHORTER!" Ed turned blue in the face. He hadn't yelled like that since he was sixteen. It had been a while. Winry stood mouth agape. She didn't know what to think. Ed stood up, and cleared his throat. "Well, I better get going. If I'm thought of as a liar, what's the point in convincing you?" Ed said looking Winry in the eye. Ed put his index finger to Winry's chin and shut her mouth. He then pulled her into a kiss. He deepened it before he pulled away. She kissed back desperately. Then after pulling away, Ed stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked toward the end of the platform.

"Hey!" Winry called. Ed turned to a Winry with her arms out stretched. She about knocked him over. She hugged him tightly, and he hugged back. "I love you, Edward." She whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too." Ed said into her ear. They pulled away and gazed at each other in the moonlight. He was home, and home to stay.

* * *

W00T- EdxWin forever! 


End file.
